


Radiator, Dead And Gone

by Itty_Bitty_Albatross



Series: Radiator Series [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itty_Bitty_Albatross/pseuds/Itty_Bitty_Albatross





	Radiator, Dead And Gone

“Percy.” I woke up being shaken back and forth. The glaringly bright light on the bedside table belonging to the digital clock read ‘2.36 AM’. I groaned and squinted up at the figure leaning over me.   
“What?” I drawled out, tucking my freezing toes up towards my body under the blanket.   
“The radiator finally bit it.” Nico announced crankily. “It’s dead and not coming back.”  
“Fuck.” I swore into the shadowy dark. I knew that tone of Nico’s voice—it was his ‘uncomfortable and irritable’ tone, and it usually meant bad things.   
“Fuck.” He repeated back. “I’m freezing.”   
Nico scooted me over harder than was probably necessary, and I may or may not have intentionally elbowed him in retaliation. The room fell silent, except for the two of ours shifting in an attempt to get comfortable and warm.   
A brilliant idea started to bloom in the corner of my mind, rapidly sliding to the forefront. I flipped over on top of Nico and bracketed my legs on either side of his hips. He inhaled sharply, his heartbeat racketing up under mine.   
“Percy,” he said slowly, “what are you doing?”  
“I’m cold.” I said plaintively. “You’re cold; we aren’t going to get any warmer just lying here.”  
“And you’re suggestion is . . .?” He trailed off. He may have been acting oblivious, but he slid his hands down my side to rest on my hips, right above the waistline of my boxers, leaving a trail of tingly warm skin in his wake.   
I pretending to think about it, biting my lip, as I gave one long, deliberate roll of my hips. He gasped slightly, fingers tightening on my hips. I repeated the action and felt him start to get hard under me.   
Suddenly I found myself rolled over and pinned under him, his arms bracketing either side of my head and his hips pinning me to the mattress. Well then. A thing I figured out very early in our relationship: Nico is a lot stronger than he looks. Another thing I found out: that’s a major turn-on.   
“Are you going to kiss me already?” I lifted my chin and licked my lips slowly. His eyes followed the motion and I grinned.   
“I’m thinking about it.” He said back, inching closer to my lips. He licked at my bottom lip just barely, just the smallest graze of tongue, before backing up at bit. I growled and closed the gap, biting at his lip harshly and sucking it into my mouth. He moaned into my mouth.   
After a minute of bruising kisses, Nico backed off slightly, pressing kisses to my mouth gently.   
“Talk to me.” He nudged my head to the side with his nose and nuzzled into my neck, licking wet streaks and blowing on them, sending chills straight south.   
I knew this kink of his. He liked to be talked to—as hot as it was, I knew, knew, it came from a fear of being alone. So I talked.   
“Gods, that feels good.” I murmured softly, as he bit at the skin of my throat, before quickly lapping over it soothingly. I kept up a steady stream of mumbled praise and descriptions, broken by gasps and moans, as he mouthed his way down my neck, past my collarbone. He dragged his lips around my nipple, close but not close enough. I whined and tried to push my chest up a bit further, to get a little more pressure, and he exhaled a huff of laughter against my skin.   
Remembering I had hands, and could be using them for more than just grabbing at sheets, I threaded one up into his hair and pushed him closer. He latched on to my left nipple, nipping and sucking, and swept his palm over the other one. my voice broke and I trailed off, awash in the sensations going straight to my cock, but he stopped and looked up at me through his eyelashes expectantly.   
“Fuck, that feels awesome.” I picked back up immediately, and he went back to his previous ministrations as I kept talking, telling him how it felt and how nice it was. Anything to keep that mouth on me.   
I whined slightly as he pulled off, but then he started to press his lips against my belly button, pinning my hips to the bed. Oh, that was so much better. I was achingly hard and my hips kept canting up, traitorous hips, but Nico’s large hands were pressing me down into the mattress so my efforts were in vain.   
“Nico.” I pleaded, one hand twisting the sheets up and the other still clinging to his hair. I knew better than to try to push him where I desperately wanted him, knowing that he’d hold still just to get me to submit. Hot, sexy, bastard.   
“What, Percy?” He ghosted his breath over the tent in my shorts.   
“Please, Nico, please, please?” I begged. Normally I hold a ‘never-beg, show-no-fear’ attitude, but here is an exception.   
He pulled down my boxers, letting my cock spring free. One hand went back to my hip, the other started to work over me, too loose and too slow. Heat pooled in my gut and I tried to thrust, to get more friction, but I couldn’t. He tongued the slit at the tip, licking away the pre-come that had gathered there. I unwove my hand from his hair and pushed myself up onto my elbows so I could watch him. Dark eyes looked up at me sinfully before he opened his mouth and slid over the tip, sucking. Hard. I moaned a bit, leaning my head back to keep and looking away to keep from coming right there. He took a bit more in, still working his hand over the rest of me, sucking and licking. He popped off and met my incredulous eyes.   
He took his hand off of me and held it out, like you would ask someone to hand you something. I stared at it, uncomprehending. Nico made an impatient noise and grabbed my hand, guiding it back into his hair. Oh. He smiled at me, innocently. As if.   
My fingers tangling back up; he slid his wet mouth back over me and went down as far as he could. I stopped breathing as he pushed that last little bit, swallowing, taking me in all the way.   
“Zeus’s fucking. . .” I trailed off, fighting to keep from writhing and unable to come up with an appropriate curse. My brain had frazzled; all the blood that was supposed to be supporting my language centers running to farther down and much more gratifying locations. Nico pulled back off, taking in a much-needed breath, before sinking back down again and swallowing, and the noise I made cut through the air like a knife and he responded with a moan.   
It wasn’t until he pushed back up into my hand and let go of my hip that I dropped my other arm out from supporting me, or maybe it gave out, but that didn’t really matter. I swept my fingers down to cradle his skull and slowly pushed him down until the tip of my dick hit the back of his throat and he gagged, a bit.   
“Is this okay?” I whispered up at the ceiling, closing my eyes because I couldn’t see anything, either way.   
I felt his nod against my palm, and as if that weren’t enough he hummed, sending vibrations shooting everywhere under my skin.   
I guided him up and back down, scratching slightly at his scalp to keep him making those little breathy noises. Whatever self-control I had left snapped and my hips thrust up into his warm mouth. He choked but didn’t pull away, didn’t stop me, didn’t even stop the humming. ‘Elysium had nothing, nothing on this,’ ran through my head, as the heat pooling got a lot hotter, warming the surface of my skin like an iron. I kept rolling my hips and Nico kept sucking on the out-pull, fingers digging into my thigh and the bed and my side and how many hands does this boy have . . .?  
“Nico,” I warned as the familiar tide push-pull started to swell against me, tension gathering and about to break, “I’m close.”  
He hummed an assent, which just pushed me a bit closer, and then he pushed himself back down until he was deep-throating me and the wave broke.   
“NICO!” My voice broke again, crying out, as the shivering waves racked through me.   
Vision hazy, mind cloudy, breathing staggered and uneven, I felt him keep swallowing around me, but that was the breadth of my awareness and it was a miracle I could manage that. When I had finally pushed myself out and all the wracking tremors had wound themselves out of me into him, I unclenched my fingers from his hair and flexed them in the air. He pulled himself up alongside me and just smiled, expression saying ‘hell yeah, how’s that for warm?’, and if I hadn’t had just come I would’ve right there, from that expression and the red, abused look of his mouth.   
I pulled him down for a sloppy kiss, tasting the saltiness of myself still in his mouth. Strength kind of returned, I pushed him onto his back and slid my hand down into his pants. He was hard and there was a damp patch at the front of his shorts. I wrapped my hand around his length and he gasped into my mouth.   
Tightening my grip, I dragged my hand up around him. I swiped my hand over the tip, smearing his pre-come across my palm, and started to jack him off, slowly enough to draw it out a bit. He shifted under me, bringing one leg up to try to get some leverage. I kept my hand moving over him and captured his mouth again, thrusting my tongue in and out of his mouth. My other hand found his nipple and rolled over it, before flicking at it. he made a little helpless noise I recognized and I pulled back from his mouth.   
“Come on, love. Come for me.” I followed up the words with a sharp bite at his already-sensitive upper lip. That was all it took for him to open up his mouth in a sharp groan of my name and come, striping my hand. I kept working over him, dragging out his orgasm, until he was done and over-sensitive, whining.   
I dragged my messy hand up where he could see me and deliberately licked off his come, and he hissed out a curse.   
“Here.” He insisted, holding out his arms until I fell onto him. Neither of us felt inclined to care about the sticky mess between us, as I settled myself in next to him, like a puzzle piece.   
“Warmer?” I asked softly against his collar bone. I knew he was. I could taste the sweat against my lips.   
He didn’t answer, pressing a kiss to the top of my messy head.   
“I’m much warmer, since you didn’t ask.” I teased lethargically. I could already feel myself nodding off. His breathing hitched in his chest under me in a silent laugh.   
.  
.


End file.
